


For Love

by AJ_1P57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, M/M, Season/Series 15, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_1P57/pseuds/AJ_1P57
Summary: Just a short little fic about Dean's thoughts right after Cas' confession.  It just wrote it because I had a lot of emotion pent up about this episode.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	For Love

All was silent in the room. A pair of calloused hands come up to wipe away tears from the watery, green eyes. His hands then move to his shoulder. A bloody handprint lies there, leaving the allusion of the once prominent scar that rested there. The last words spoken played over and over in his mind, “Goodbye, Dean.” Dean can’t help but remember all the times that angel with a crack in his chassis had said the opposite of those words. All the times the angel spoke, “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean sat there playing the moment over and over in his head. He thought about searching for Castiel all through purgatory. He thought about the angel and how it all began.

“Who are?” Dean remembers asking.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Castiel said with all sincerity.

“Yeah? Thanks for that.” He remembers sinking the demon blade into the angel’s chest. Now he feels as though he is on the other end. His heart aches as though he had been stabbed. In a way, he thinks, he was stabbed in the heart. Cas’ words are the blade, and they keep hacking away at him. 

“I love you.” Cas said. 

Sam keeps calling, but Cas’ words won’t stop ringing in his head. He wipes more tears from his face, and gently whispers, “I didn’t say it back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.


End file.
